neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Pod
and Ondina, an Eastern and Southern mermaid respectively]] The Eastern Pod is a pod of Eastern mermaids located in the in China. Unfortunately, the entire Eastern Pod was out by the Water Dragon. Despite its , Weilan and her grandmother are the only mermaids that are still part of the Eastern Pod. Description Like all pods, the Eastern Pod had a Mermaid Council that the pod and a Mermaid School where learned how to use their powers properly and utilize their magic with Chinese style and use Moon Rings. The Eastern Pod knows certain moves known only to Eastern mermaids, such as "Turn the Tide", a move to deflect magic, a spell to transfer knowledge, etc. Weilan's Grandmother was mentioned to have been on the Mermaid Council in the Eastern Pod before the Eastern Pod was destroyed by the Water Dragon. Rules Despite every pod have it own set of rules, the ones in the Eastern Pod were the following: *It is forbidden to reveal themselves or to with people. *It is forbidden to cast the Legs Spell, whether by the Full Moon or by using a Moon Ring. *It is forbidden to fall in love with a land person. *It is forbidden to swim too close the . If a member breaks one of the rules in the Eastern Pod, their Mermaid Council will strictly the merman or mermaid by him/her, and he/she will be forced to without their pod. History Eons ago, an of Eastern mermaids, along with four other mermaids from the other four , drew on the powers of the oceans and locked the Trident away in the Trident Cave with one of the kinder merman's help. Centuries later, the Chinese Mermaid was a member of the Eastern Pod and fell in love with a land boy. When another pod heard of this, they punished the mermaid and her entire pod by turning the land into a Water Dragon. The Eastern Pod found itself under by the mermaid, Aurora. Nerissa came to their and fought alongside them for years. Eventually, the with the Eastern Pod turned against Aurora and Nerissa went to face her alone. Aurora used a spell to turn her into the Water Dragon. Aurora then forced her to destroy the Eastern Pod, depriving the mermaids of their tails and powers. Now humans, they were forced to flee to the of China, and eventually the pod . At the end of ''Homecoming'', Weilan decided to go back to China to restart the Eastern Pod and Ondina decided to go with her. Known Members *Chinese Mermaid † (formerly) *Weilan *Weilan's Grandmother *Ondina *Unnamed Ancient Mermaids † *Unnamed Mermaids (formerly) Trivia *According to Weilan, Eastern mermaids used their Moon Rings to shape clumps of seaweed to look like land people and made them dance on top of the water. *Eastern mermaids are skilled with and Eastern magic. *Eastern mermaids are immune to Snow Rash. *Some fans speculate that with the Water Dragon gone, their might come back. pl:Wschodnia ławica Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Pods Category:Past Merpeople